1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mowing apparatus with two oscillating cutting disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of an oscillating mowing apparatus is illustrated in European Patent Application No. 87112105.9. Two superposed cutting disks are used in the mowing apparatus of that patent application. The two cutting disks oscillate reciprocatively in opposite directions within a predetermined oscillating range. This apparatus provides high cutting performance with superior operation at a high level of safety. However, in this type of manually-operated or power-driven vehicular-type mowing apparatus provided with two oscillating cutting disks, there is a tendency for only the cutting teeth positioned on the side of the cutting disks in the direction of advance to be fully utilized. In particular, in an edger provided on the side portion of its body with such cutting disks perpendicular to the ground and parallel to the advance of the machine, there is a tendency for only the teeth on the lower side of the peripheral portion of the cutting disks to be fully utilized. This gives rise to the problem of decreased life expectancy for the apparatus. In this case, consideration has been given to change the mounting position of the cutting disks with respect to the body of the machine. However, the operation of changing the mounting position is very troublesome so this approach is therefore not desirable.
In addition, the resistance caused by the grass and the like which is to be cut by the mowing machine acts to hinder the advance of the device. Operating difficulties therefore frequently occur in both manually-operated and power-driven machines. This is another problem.